Larva...
by Miyu1
Summary: The tale of Larva's life, from a European standpoint, up until the time he meets Miyu. Based loosely on the TV series. I hope you all enjoy this one, I intend to make it my masterpiece. Review if you like~ ^^
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the young shinma ...

Larva...  
Chapter 1: Introducing the young shinma Prince  
By: Miyu   
Miyu@miyu.nu   
http://miyu.nu  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This is a story about truths, facades, and hypocrisy. This is a story about raw human emotion. This is a tale   
  
concerning that familiar heat that flows through an individual's veins when one is in love... or engaged in   
  
hatred.  
  
My newest project, this story, is my take on Larva's past up until he came in contact with Miyu. I intend it to   
  
lean more towards the TV series version, and capture the European aspect of Larva's history. I intend to   
  
make this fanfiction one that will be hard to quit reading. ^_-  
  
On a side note, if you are all wondering why I removed my fanfiction "Crimson" from FF.net, it's simply   
  
because I didn't want to deal with all the controversy surrounding it and that one critical review I got that   
  
seemed to enrage my dear, beloved readers. ^^; (I luv you all muchly~!) I hope this will be a fresh start with   
  
minimal negativity. ^_^  
  
...   
  
  
  
  
The blade of his sword swung so fast, that all that was left in the air behind it was a trail of silver dust,   
  
whisking away in the cool breeze of that auspicious spring evening. His toned, tall frame moved in elegant   
  
fluidity through the mess of bodies, slashing his way effortlessly to the end, until the last man's corpse fell   
  
behind him with a sickening thud to the cold, hard earth. He sheathed his blade nonchalantly, not even   
  
looking behind him. He was more concerned with small patch of dust he had gotten on the breast of his   
  
luxurious crimson velvet jacket than the countless murders that lay behind him. He brushed it off, and   
  
glanced behind him, letting out a sigh of disapproval.   
  
  
  
"Humans...how horrendously weak they are. This country will prove to be effortless in conquering."  
  
  
  
The moonlight danced merrily across his beautiful features; and yet this was not the Larva that we would   
  
come to know in the future. His demeanor spoke nothing of embracing, warm arms, or a docile calm smile. If   
  
one were to look at him in this state, all that they would see would be a young man of no more than twenty-  
  
two, with a startlingly handsome face that spoke of acquired wisdom that exceeded his age enormously;   
  
and eyes that intimidated you with their cold, piercing glare.  
  
  
  
  
The year is 1729, and here is where we shall jump into his life, to tell a story about a side of Larva that even   
  
Miyu does not fully know existed. 


	2. Chapter 2: Concerning the Mission

Larva...  
Chapter 2: Concerning the Mission  
By: Miyu  
Miyu@miyu.nu  
http://miyu.nu  
  
Author's Notes: I hope this chapter is long enough. ^_^; Please let me know what you think about the fic so far. Suggestions are more than welcome~!  
  
...  
  
It had been but three weeks since he had returned from the raids in China, and Larva was already sitting down with his adopted father, Pazusu, to plan the next move.  
  
"Father, as the King of Shinma, you are the most powerful being in Europe. Why then, must you set out to conquer Asia? Is it not enough that this country is ours? You have the human population here pining for mercy at your very presence! I do not see why you want to expand so much further. Such ideals as 'World domination' are a fool's fancy!"  
  
Pazusu stepped forward and slapped his son with a scowl.  
  
"Impudent boy! You think you know more about politics and war than I? I took you in as a child, I reared you as my own ...why, if I hadn't recognized you as shinma and bought you from that slave trader, you would be nothing! Nothing! And yet, you have the audacity to talk back to me? I alone know what is best this country! For the Western Shinma!"  
  
Larva did not lower his chin, but stood fixed in place, averting his eyes from King Pasuzu .. not in respect, but in pure burning resentment. His pride had been wounded. Ever since he had been a boy of 4, Pasuzu had treated him as if he were his son by blood. He was treated with the same respect as his younger adopted brother, Spartoi. He had always been a favorite around the palace, especially with women. He was abnormally handsome; and he couldn't help but wonder whether that was a blessing or a curse. The point in all of this was, however, that Pasuzu rarely spoke of Larva's adoption. It surprised him that his King would have such an outburst. It hurt him, and the fact that anyone would stir him emotionally outraged him.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty." He nodded stiffly in respect, and walked out of the room. He hated that room, covered with maps, and implements of war. Though all he had known throughout his life was indeed war and battle tactics, something inside of him wanted to escape from all of this. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted, but he knew that it wasn't to conquer. He did enjoy the killing, though. The sight of spilled blood excited him. The smell of that copper liquid gave him a rush of power.  
  
"Larva, my son." Pasuzu's voice caught him dead in his steps as Larva had come to the doorway. "Forgive me for my outburst. My temper is weak, these days. The stress of conquering is wearing on my nerves. I will not lash out again." He cleared his throat, and turned to the taller young man. Larva refused to face him, not responding in any way.  
  
"I want you to set out for this island in one week." Pasuzu walked over to Larva, and shoved a map of ancient Japan into his grasp. "The journey should take less than a day in my ship, but if you intend to be bull-headed about it and take a human ship, it will take weeks." He paused, sighed, and rested his hand on Larva's frigid shoulder. "You may take First Commander Lemuresu with you. I know that he is your friend."  
  
Larva licked his lips, and finally eyed his King.  
  
"What does this mission involve?"  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow. I shall outline the plans, and send them to you at sunrise."  
  
Larva nodded once again, and politely took his leave.  
  
...  
  
As he sat in his favorite crimson velvet cushioned chair in front of the raging fireplace in his room, Larva gazed out of the window and at the stars above. He was discontented, and soon he would be leaving the only sanctitude he knew... his home. Again. In the past year he had not been home but for perhaps two months in all. Catering to his father's agenda was tiresome, to say the least. If he asked for any sort of vacation, though, he wouldn't hear the end of it from his brother and the others. Hell, when his brother found out that he had refused the Lady Carlua's advances, the whole palace found out before that day had ended. Larva was not usually the one to be humiliated, but even shinma males 5 years younger than him had mates. It seemed everything he did was fruitless, everything he found pleasure in deemed unnecessary by his peers. So it was off to war again, was it? To conquer new lands for the Western shinma? He leaned back, teeth clenched, his light, smooth aqua  
hair falling back in silken strands on the back of his armchair.  
  
At least he would be escaping this droll place. These simple-minded people.  
  
...  
  
"Your Highness?"  
  
Larva tentatively raised his head from his black silk sheets, and peered into the positively disgusting face of a human house servant.  
  
"Hn.." He grumbled, pulling a pillow over his head.  
  
"Your Highness..a..a...message from your father." The human woman stuttered, and blushed. Larva had a habit of sleeping nude, and in turning himself around to grab the pillow, the lone sheet that was all there was between her beady, peeping eyes and his muscular frame inched it's way down his midriff, and slightly above his hips.  
  
Larva threw the pillow to the side and shot up, snatching the scroll that she was carrying and tossing the thin sheet to the side. He had no reason to be modest.  
  
"Get out." He ordered, and he untied the ribbon holding the scroll taught.  
  
"Y...yes!" The woman's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, as she made a hasty retreat. Larva smirked at the human's reaction. Ego boost first thing in the morning...even if it was from a hideous creature like that...it was not that bad a way to start the day.  
  
...  
  
Larva, My Son and Heir:  
  
In a fortnight you will be expected to take my ship and journey to the Asian Island known as  
  
'Japan'. There, you will be expected to carry out your mission, and use whatever means you wish to  
  
eradicate portions of the human government and bend them to our will. Once you have done this, you shall  
  
proceed to conquer the Japanese shinma, and establish our monarchy within the island. You may do this  
  
using whatever strategy you wish to use. I trust you fully. There is one being blocking our path, however.  
  
The Kanshisha resides in Japan. I trust that from your studies you are aware of whom I speak. You MAIN  
  
MISSION that it is *imperative* that you accomplish while in Japan is to kill the newest Vampire that has  
  
been born to the present Kanshisha before she awakens. You have a full year to do this, before she turns  
  
13. This will be no easy task, so I have given you a suitable amount of time. Once this task has been carried  
  
out, we will have our victory.  
  
- Pasuzu, King of the Western Shinma  
  
...  
  
Larva crumpled up the scroll and threw it to the ground.  
  
"A YEAR? I do not need so much time to kill a CHILD!" He growled, and threw a lamp at the window, ignoring the shattering of the early-morning silence - literally.  
  
That wasn't what bothered him, though, and he knew it. His pride was, once again, wounded. How could his father send him to kill a weak little child!? He was the strongest warrior in Europe! Surely Pasuzu could easily send a lowly Knight to do his dirty work for him. There was nothing honorable about having a child's blood on one's hands. He muttered obscenities under his breath, and threw on his extravagant royal blue satin bathrobe. Perhaps a warm bath would take away his anxiety and fury. 


	3. Chapter 3: Musings and a golden-haired t...

Larva...  
Chapter 3: Musings and a golden-haired temptress  
By: Miyu   
Miyu@miyu.nu   
http://miyu.nu  
  
Author's notes are at the bottom of the page.  
  
...  
  
  
The next day went along somewhat smoothly. Pasuzu was busy in meetings with the shinma counsel today, and Larva had the day to himself. Spartoi was no doubt spending his time with Amy. Larva could never quite see the reason for homosexuality. He had nothing against it, but he had always preferred woman.... their soft, rounded breasts, and long floral-scented hair. He especially liked the way that they tasted. A smirk crossed his feline features. He would need to bed a woman before leaving for Japan ...for he doubted that women in Japan could be nearly as fair as the locals.   
  
Lost in thought, Larva made his way to the fencing court to train. He had promised to meet Cait Sith there to do a bit of dueling. He wasn't particularly fond of that 'egotistical bastard', as he liked to call him, but a good match with his "cousin" now and then was a superb stress-reliever. They were equally matched, which enraged Cait Sith... and that made dueling all the more interesting.  
  
"Off in a dream world today, cousin?"   
  
Larva raised his head, and narrowed his gaze at the sexy, tanned male in front of him. Something about Cait Sith's aura made Larva uneasy. He always had an air of deviousness to him.   
  
"Shut up, Cait Sith." He rolled his eyes, and took a sword from the rack on the wall of the lavish court.  
  
"Well well, a bit moody are we not? This wouldn't have anything to do with your father, now would it?"   
  
Larva scowled.   
  
"I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut unless you have something particularly useful to say, cousin." He took his stance.  
  
"Ah, do I sense a hint of bitterness, Larva? It wouldn't have to do with the fact that I bedded Lady Carlua a fortnight ago..?" Cait Sith smirked cruelly, taking his stance, and lunging forward artfully, jabbing his blade towards Larva's breastpeice.  
  
"You have wounded me, dear cousin, to insinuate that I would be so petty as to feel rivalry to you for such a trivial thing such as that woman." Larva clenched his teach, somehow managing to sound rather ambivalent towards Cait Sith's comment, and sidestepped effortlessly.  
  
"So I see. Pity me, I assumed that you were fond of the woman, thus I felt terrible after I had done the deed." The bronze-skinned youth pouted slightly, his voice oozing mockery. He stepped to the left, and landed a blow to Larva's unguarded shoulder.  
  
"It is a pity, a pity that you could not find a fairer woman. Surely you could do better, friend. 'Tis why I, myself, denied the Lady the pleasure of bedding with myself." Larva grinned, unaffected by his momentary lapse of skill, his words sharp.   
  
Cait Sith's eyes bore daggers.   
  
"Enough talk."  
  
Dodging Larva's counter, Cait Sith attempted to catch the fair-haired beauty from his unguarded right side, but Larva quickly predicted his move, stepping back, and pinning his fencing sword to Cait Sith's suit, right above his heart.  
  
"Touche."  
  
Stepping back, Cait Sith pulled off his mask, followed by Larva, and ran his finger through his lavender hair.   
  
"Good match, friend. However be on your guard, next time you will not be so lucky."  
  
Larva said nothing, but turned and walked towards the castle. He would change, and begin to prepare his strategy for the voyage to come. As he reached an out-of-earshot distance from Cait Sith, he whispered to himself  
  
"I am always on my guard with you, *dear* cousin."  
  
  
...  
  
  
The daylight was fading, and the murmur of the slight wind through the tree branches was slowly fading into a dead stillness. Larva felt a bit sick at his stomach as he lit up his delicate, cherry wood tobacco pipe. Things were changing all around him, and as much as his yearning for new and grand adventures welcomed the thought of these novelties of young adulthood, his heart remained fixed and afraid of movement. He had a pang of unease about leaving again.... as if he may never come back.   
  
He shook his head and took a deep drag off of his pipe. Smoke swirled around his elegant, long fingers like a vine around a cedar. He was thinking too much again.  
  
Weeks ago; hell, years ago times like this moment... rare instances of solitude were his only beloved escape. But now he was yearning for something more. It confused him... it was certainly not another feeling he could rationalize. Maybe this was the reason he was becoming more and more reluctant to go to Japan. He was subconsciously afraid to find the answer to that yearning; for inside him there was still a voice grasping for his past fervently, refusing the inevitable changes that were taking place in the world.  
  
  
...  
  
  
"What do you think you will do about it then, Lady Carlua?" The brunette handmaiden purred, as she carefully and methodically ran the cyan-colored brush through the golden blonde wavy locks of her mistress.   
  
"What else is there to do? I must follow him. There is no other way. There has not been enough time for me to win his heart, and his leaving now is more of a setback than I could afford. I will prepare a ship of my own to leave a day after his leaves port."  
  
"Is that wise, milady?" The handmaiden cautiously leaned back, casting her eyes downward. Carlua stood, and lifted her arms, signaling for her servants to undress her, and prepare her for her bath. "The King certainly will not be pleased; as you would certainly be a distraction to the Prince's duties..."  
  
"Don't be a stupid girl, Batheal." she scolded, smirking. "He doesn't need to know where I am going. You will write a letter to him," Carlua motioned to her mahogany boudoir across the room. "and you will say that I am leaving for Spain, to vacation."  
  
"As you wish, milady."  
  
  
...  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
So, what do you think so far? ^_- Let me know. Your input is always welcome, especially if you have suggestions for upcoming chapters or events. I am a flexible writer, and I would love to use some of your ideas! So what do you think Carlua's planning to do to Larva...? How will Larva react? And what is awaiting our blue-haired bishounen in his yearlong stay in Japan?  
  
*** ANNOUNCEMENT! ***  
  
Due to numerous emails I have gotten requesting that I bring back "Crimson", I am offering you guys a deal! If you can get me 20 email requests, and 50 review requests (in this story's review section), I will bring back Crimson and I will finish it!!!   
  
If ya'll can do that, I will completely revamp Crimson, and make it the most exciting it's been yet. I promise. ^_^  
  
Good luck! 


End file.
